Someone To Connect To!
by XxxXPurpleElephantsXxxX
Summary: Cece Jones has a secret that she feels she cannot share with anyone. Except maybe... him. Cece's always been so sure Love is Evol  *Evil*  spelled backwards... can he change that? Can he help take the secret's weight off Cece's shoulders? Dece, CecexDuece
1. Just A Freak

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Shake It Up, or any of the characters. But I would like to! Haha.

A/N- After the text starts "Dear Diary" from that point on, it's in her diary of course! Right up until it says "Goodbye" or however she signs off her diary that day, just to be clear. Kay, thanks! Yah!

Chapter 1: Just a Freak

Cece's POV-

Dear Diary,

I am writing today because it's one of those days where I have the urge to tell my secret. Yes, I feel like telling someone that... I see people's auras. In case you don't know what that means, I'll explain it to you.

It means I see a glow of faint color around literally everyone. Each color I see represents something... usually an emotions and strong feelings/urges. Being stuck with the curse that makes me a freak, I know what each and every last one of those colors means.

Here are the main colors that I typically see, and their meanings:

Red- Energy, strength, anger, passion, fear, ego.

Orange- Self-control, ambition, courage, thoughtfulness, lack of will.

Yellow- Optimistic, happy, intellectual, friendly, indecisive, easily led.

Green- Peaceful, healing, compassion, deceitful, jealous.

Blue: Spirtual, loyal, creative, sensitive, kind, moody.

Violet: Highly spirtual, wisdom, intuition.

Indigo- Benevolence, highly intuitive, seeker.

Pink: Love, sincerity, friendship

Gray- Depression, sadness, exhaustion, low energy, skepticism.

Brown- Greed, self-involvement, opinionated.

Black- Lacking energy, illness, imminent death.

White- Perfect balance.

So you see, even though people think of me as the funny, daring, crazy girl... who isn't very bright, that's not exactly me.

I have to act like a ditzy girl so nobody will suspect my secret. And so far, it's worked.

Although I work very hard to make sure no one will find out, I do often long to tell Rocky, my mom, even Flynn or that nerdy kid, Henry. Maybe even Ty.

But, even more than those people, I long to tell Deuce. The very adorable, con artist. I like him more than I should. I'm a weirdo 13 year old girl, and he's a normal 14 year old guy.

I know he doesn't share the sam feelings about me, but I cannot help who I crush on. The heart wants, what the heart wants.

I really wish I could tell him... anyhow, thanks for listening Diary! :)

Goodbye Dearest Diary,

-Cece "Just a Freak" Jones

I sighed as I put down my pencil. As always when I feel so pathetic, I put my head in my hands. Why did I get stuck with dyslexia and some wierd aura vision?

Just then my phone starts playing my ringtone which is a funky song we dance to on the show... Shake It Up, Chicago!

I'm glad I'm on that show. It helps to boost my confidence, which is good considering I don't have much.

I answer the phone quickly.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey Cece. It's Deuce."

Haha. Just the person I love to talk to. "Hey Deuce! What's up?" I asked, eargerly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to meet at the park... I need to tell you something." He said, nervously.

"Sure Deuce, no problem. Is something wrong? You sound edgy."

"No, nothing's wrong. In fact, once I tell you things will hopefully be a lot better. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"Okay. See you in five." I say, then hang up.

All at once I feel anxious, nervous, edgy, and excited at finding out what Deuce needed to say.

I got dressed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, then through on some lip-gloss as quickly as I could.

I raced out the door and to the park, remembering how I'd said I'd be there in five.

He was already there when I got there, like five mintues late. His aura was orange, with a tint of blue.

"Hey Deuce. Sorry, I took longer than I thought I would."

"No problem, Cece. I'm just glad you're here, late or not." He replied.

"Cool. So, what's up? What's been bothering you?" I ask, curiously.

He fidgets with his leather jacket before finally blurting out, "I'm a really weird freak who sees auras. And if you don't what that means then-"

I gasp, cutting him off. "I-I know what it means." I stutter.

I suddenly feel very happy that I'm not alone. But then my eyes narrow as I realize what's going on.

"How did you figure it out Deuce? You think it's funny huh? DO YOU! 'Cause it's not funny to me! How'd you know about what I see Deuce, huh? What gave it-"

"Wait... you see them, too?" Deuce asked, interupting me.

"Oh, stop! Stop playing games! I get what's going on here! You know! And you... you... you're making fun of me. It's not funny okay? So, please give it up. I-I..." I said, then burst out crying.

He starts to come over to comfort me. "Cece, I wasn't... I wasn't playing games! I'm dead serious. I see people's auras! And... I take it you do too?"

I sniffled. "Yes, as I matter of fact, I do. But I KNOW you don't, so I think I'll go home now."

"You're current aura is gray and I think I see a tint of red too." He blurted out.

I pull out a little handheld mirror out of my bag, and look at myself.

My aura is indeed gray, with a tint of red.

Still skeptical, I point at a little girl on the swings across from us, who aura's yellow.

"What's that little girl's aura?" I ask.

"Hmmm... just plain yellow." Deuce said, studying the young girl.

I look into his eyes. "You really and honestly see people's auras too?"

He looks right back. "Yes, I really and honestly do."

I hug him tightly. "I'm sorry Deuce, for being a jerk. And I've never felt more relieved in my life. I finally found someone I can connect to."


	2. Tuesday Getaway Plans Disasters

DISCLAIMER- I still don't own Shake It Up. 'Cause if I did, you'd know. The whole world would know :) Plus, some of the stuff is based off the series 'The Immortals' which I also don't own *Sighs* I don't own any part of this do I? Yes! I do! The plot! HAHA! I am now satisfied :)

A/N- Okay so, I got on today and saw I had three REALLY nice reviews, I got up and I did a jig. Haha. To answer 'Bitterly Adorable's' question, yes, I do base this kinda off 'The Immortals'. I like that series.

So, this chapter's pretty long. ENJOY, my loverlees! :-P

Chapter 2: Tuesday Getaway Plans

Cece's POV-

Deuce seemed shocked that I'd so suddenly hugged him. And do tightly too. I just couldn't help it. I'd never been so relieved. I'm not a freak, and more importantly...

I'm not alone.

Suddenly, Deuce's eyes lit up. "Cece?" He asked.

"Yep?" I replied, curiously.

"There's this clubhouse thing in the forest. You follow the path about halfway. You soon arrive to a cherry tree and you take a left there. Not far from that you arrive to the clubhouse."

"Wow, sounds cool, Deuce! But, why are you telling me?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering..."

"Yea?"

"Maybe every... Tuesday! Every Tuesday after school, since you have nothing for the show that day... we can meet up there. But not tell anyone. Nobody knows about it but you and me, so don't talk about it. Sound cool?" He said, in a rush, clearly nervous.

I blushed at the fact that he trusted me with his secret place. "That's a great idea Deuce! And nobody will cancel, ever, right?" I asked, remembering how my 'dad' used to always cancel on my mom because he was with some other girl.

"Of course not! I promise." He checked his watch. "Uh, oh."

"What is it?"

"I have an appointment with a customer in five! I gotta go!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Alrighty, then. EVERY Tuesday after school, eh?"

He smiled, nodded, then ran off quickly. I smiled.

Good Ol' Deuce, I thought.

Rocky's POV-

I went home and finished my homework. Too easy. It only took me about twenty minutes.

Then, I climbed into the Jones' window. "Hey, hey, hey!" I called, expecting to find Cece struggling over an alegbra equation.

Instead I saw eight year old Flynn, helping himself to a carton of mint ice-cream.

"Where's Cece?" I asked, suspiously.

He rolled his eyes. "Great, it's you. Anyway, I don't know where Cece is, sorry I couldn't help ya. Why don't you just scurry off Roquelle?" He said, using my full name to irritate me.

"It's Rocky, you know that. And no, I'm not leaving just yet, Flynn. Where's your mom then?"

"Working."

"Cece left you alone?" I asked, in disbelief.

"It sure looks that way, doesn't it?" He said, sarcastically.

"Why didn't you call me? You have a home phone!"

He sighed. "Do I have to sit here and play twenty questions all night? Can't you be productive and make me some bacon?"

"I'll ask the questions here little dude!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. I didn't call you because I wanted some 'Flynn Time'. I never seem to get any." He replied, irritated.

"I know buddy, but it doesn't work that way when you're eight, okay?" I said, seriously, to get the point across.

"I know, I know. Sorry." He said, defeated.

"We have to find your sister somehow. I see her phone on the counter. So, we can't call her. But we need to FIND her."

"How? I have no idea where she is. You have no idea where she is..."

"Maybe someone else does..." I said, in thought.

Cece's POV-

I realized the truth. The facts. I'm... lost. After Deuce left, I wandered into the woods hoping to figure out where the clubhouse was for the future. I sighed. What to do? I know! I'll use my cell phone to call Flynn and he'll...

I then realized two more fact. One, I don't have my phone. Two, poor Flynn! I forgot I was supposed to babysit him! OH NO! He's home all alone.

I suddenly picked up the pace. I need to get to Flynn, I need to get to Flynn! I was looking all around for a place to get out. But, apparently I wasn't paying close enough attention to the ground, and fell right into a ditch!

I cried out as I fell. My ankle cracked. I cried again, this time in pain. I looked at my ankle, and threw up inside my mouth. It was twisted at a pretty odd angle. Ugh. How can this get any worse?

"Help! Ouch. HELP! Owww... HELP! PLEASE! HELP! OUUCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Rocky's POV-

I picked up my phone and started calling anyone that could possibly have seen or been with Cece.

"Hello Gunther. Have you or Tinka seen Cece since after school?" I asked, pleadingly.

"No, Rocky. Of course not. In case you haven't noticed, Cece and I don't, how you say, 'hang out' But if you require assistance I'm sure Tinka and I can squeeze you in our busy schedule." He said cockily, in his accent.

"Ty? Hi. Have you seen Cece since after the show?" I asked, panicked.

"Nope. Sorry lil' sis. But, I'll definitaly help you find her."

"Dina. Hi, it's Rocky. Have you seen, heard from or ANYTHING from Cece since we got home from school?" I blurted out, desperate, then stopped. "Wait, Dina, are you... crying?" I asked. Never thought I'd see the day.

"Yea, Rocky, I am. Deuce dumped me about a half hour ago. Don't have any idea why."

"Oh my... Well, tell you what. You help me find Cece, I'll hook the two of you back up."

"Deal, Rocky. Thanks a bunch. Hey, did you try calling people on your contact list. Maybe she met up with someone?" Dina says.

"Yea. I've tried every possible person... except one. Okay, I'll text you Dina. I think I know who can help us."

Cece's POV-

It's an entire hour later, and nobody's come to my rescue. I'm starting to lose hope, though I continue screaming. Why does no one hear me? Why can't I move.

I guess my ankle's pretty bad. OWWWWWW!

"HELP!" I scream so loud, that my throat hurts. I start crying. I wish Deuce were here. He'd wipe away the tears and tell me it'll be alright.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming up the path. I don't know whether to be worried or relieved.

Deuce's POV-

HOW HAD I BEEN STUPID ENOUGH TO LET CECE STAY NEAR THE FOREST ALL ALONE? AND WHY HAD SHE GONE IN?

Rocky and Dina glared at me the whole time we walked. Tinka held Flynn's hand, though at first he had resisted. Gunther chatted about 'the old country'. I knew the only reason Rocky brought them was for extra help. And I know the only reason Gunther and Tinka bothered was because, deep down, they care. Ty held a compass and map and tried to keep track of how to get back and stuff.

Rocky looked at me, furiously. "You're so stupid Deuce! SO stupid!"

"I know, I know. And, Rocky, I am so sor-" I started, but was cut off by screaming.

"PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE! I AM HURT! PLEASE!" I recognized Cece's voice, though it was cracked and interuppted by several sobs.

Rocky and Dina started running, but I was way ahead of them. Soon enough we reached a ditch.

Cece was curled up in a ball. She was crying heavily. She looked up.

"Help! My ankle. OWWWW! Deuce! Help!" She exclaimed.

I went down to comfort her, while Tinka and Gunther stayed back watching Flynn. Dina dialed the police, and Rocky dialed Cece's mom and her own mom. Ty watched carefully, waiting for when anyone needed help.

I watched Flynn. He was watching his sister, in pain, while she cried. I knew it was coming as Flynn suddenly burst out in tears himself.

Cece looked up, clearly not used to her little sarcastic brother crying. "It's okay buddy. I'm going to be alright..." She said, though she sounded unsure.

He frowned, but eventually stopped crying. "But..." He said.

Cece flinched at the pain. "But what sweetie?" Cece said, trying hard not to cry out in pain. I could see in her eyes how much pain she was in.

"But you won't be happy anymore... because... you can't dance for months! Without you dancing, Gary will just fire you! And you'll be sad, and... and..." He said, crying again.

Awww... poor Flynn. He like, never cries!

That's when Cece gasps as she recalls that she can't dance. Then, she can't hold it in anymore and starts to sob again, causing Flynn to cry harder.

Tinka looks at Flynn. "Hey, hun, vhy don't ve go for a walk?" She says, sweetly in her accent. Wow, I'm seeing a new side of everybody!

Flynn resists leaving his sister for a few moments, then finally gives in. Tinka, Flynn, Ty, and Gunther set off on a walk to calm Flynn.

Cece's POV-

I am, officialy, a freak. Without dancing I will have... nothing.

Without dancing I will be nothing!

A/N: Hey, I know the ending kinda sucks but I couldn't think anything better! Sorry. Hope you liked! PLEASE review! AND READ! Much Love!

-XxxXPurpleElephantsXxxX 


	3. Cece or Dina?

DISCLAIMER- As usual, I don't own Shake It Up, or Immortals. There'd be a lot more romance if I did in Shake It Up, trust me! :D

A/N: Okay, so I just HAVE to say, thank you ALL of you super awesome people reading my story! You rock! But even more, I have to thank all the people who are reviewing! I never thought people could be so THOUGHTFUL! Thanks! You are deee peeps making my day better!

Chapter 3: Dina or Cece?

Cece's POV-

Pain. Pain. Pain. It seems to have complete control of my head right now. Ugh. Hoping to take my mind off it, even the slightest bit, I turn to Deuce. In the moment I look into his eyes, I know soon, I have to tell him how I feel. But... he is dating Dina...

"Duece?" I squeak out, still nearly breathless from the excruciating pain.

"Yea, Cece?"

"Do you think you can... can try to keep Gary from firing me? Dancing means the world to me." I say, nervously.

"I will do my one hundrend percent best Cece. My absolute best." He promised.

I wanted badly to hug him, or better yet... kiss him. But instead, I shakily take his hand, half expecting him to snatch it away. He doesn't, he simply holds my hand, tightly.

Dina's POV-

The moment I saw Cece/Deuce's hand holding, a spark of jealousy raged up my chest. Things start to fall into place. The entire phone call break-up from Deuce made sense now.

"Deuce you're... you're... you're being irrational!" I pleaded, choked up.

"No, Dina. It's the circle of life, okay? Look, I'm so sorry, but it's really over."

"No! What did I do? Whatever it was, I'm sorry, okay?" I say.

"It's not you Dina, it's all me. I gotta go, okay? I'll talk to you soon."

I know he tried to put it the nicest way possible, I know this. But, there's no easy way to realize this- Deuce is totally into Cece. And I still am in love with him. Well, I'm sure I will find some way to get him back.

Cece's POV-

My ankle was surely getting worse. And the only one keeping me from blowing up on someone, is Deuce.

"OWWW!" I yell. "It's alright, Cece. Help is on the way." Deuce says.

My mom, being the cop, arrived first. Mrs. Blue shortly thereafter. Mrs. Blue goes to help Rocky explain how to find us, and my mom comes down into the ditch to help Deuce keep me calm.

"Where's Flynn and Ty?" Mrs. Blue asked.

"With Tinka, on a walk. Flynn was crying his eyes out at the sight of his sister, so she took him on a walk with Ty, Gunther, and herself. Should be back any minute." Dina answered.

My mom's head pops up suddenly. "Wait, MY Flynn? Are you certain HE was the one crying?"

Dina nodded and then I said, "Suprised me too."

Suddenly, they all were walking up to us. Flynn still looked stressed, but he was a lot more calm.

"Hi Flynn. Come give mom a hug." Mom said.

He shook his head. "I want Cece."

My mom then shook her head. "Not right now, bud."

A few minutes later an ambulance FINALLY arrived. But when my ankle was grabbed to carry me, the pain became unbearable, and everything went black.

Deuce's POV-

We waited in the hospital for endless hours for poor Cece to awaken from her deep sleep.

Suddenly Dina texts me, "We need to talk. Meet me at the cafeteria and we can grab a bite to eat."

I then realized, I AM pretty hungry. Okay, sure, why not?

So, I wave to Cece's mom, then Rocky, then head to the cafeteria.

Dina and I get in line to get food and I whisper, "What's up?"

"Talk to ya at the table."

I nod, then look at the food choices. My mouth begins to water. Wow, I'm hungrier than I thought.

I grab food, then sat across from Dina.

"So...?" I say.

"So."

"So, you needed to talk to me?" I ask, trying to be patient. But, after the night I've had, I don't have much patience.

"I want you back, and Deuce-"

I cut her off, not in the mood for her drama. "Dina, I said we're over. End of story, got it?"

Her eyes start to fill with tears. "DEUCE!" She yells.

I stare back, unphased. "Yes?"

"STOP INTERUPPTING ME! FOR ONCE, JUST LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" She started, causing people to stare.

She lowered her voice, but not her anger. "I KNOW exactly why you broke up with me! I'm not stupid like you! You're simply a player moving on to the next girl! Poor Cece! She's gonna fall in love with you, and you're gonna treat her real nice. FOR AWHILE! Then you're gonna dump her, like you did to me, and move on to whoever you think is better! Maybe Rocky or Shay from math period! You're nothing but a player! And I had NO intentions of screaming and getting mad at you like this, but it's all... because... of... you!" She said, then stormed off.

Well, that hurt. Bad.

Cece's POV-

I woke up in a plain room. I sit up then look around. "Where am I?" I ask myself.

A nurse suddenly appeared out of literally nowhere. "You're in a hospital room, hun. You broke your ankle in a bad fall earlier."

Everything then came back to me. "Oh right."

"Do you want visitors? There are plenty of people here to see you, if you don't mind?" She asked, politely.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said. I noticed my ankle felt... numb. Bleh.

She nodded, then left. A few minutes later, my mom appeared in the room. We talked shortly.

Then Rocky. She was worried about me and angry at Deuce. I told her it wasn't his fault I was a klutz. She just laughed.

Then came Mrs. Blue who checked up on me briefly, then left.

Then Ty, who joked around, and tried his best to lighten the mood.

Next Dina, who (maybe I'm crazy but) didn't appear like she much cared. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

I was starting to think Deuce had bailed, when he walked in the room. My face probably beamed as bright as I lightbulb.

"Hey Deuce!" I said, happily.

"Hiya Cece." He said, not very enthused.

I frowned. "You okay?"

"Not really. Dina's mad at me 'cause I broke up with her. She was screaming at me in the cafeteria." He blurted out. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're stressed enough. I shouldn't have tried to put my problems on you."

"No, no, Deuce. It's not a problem at all, honest. But... why'd you break up with Dina?"

He ran his hand through his hair, which I found adorable. "Ya see..."

"Hmmm?"

"I like... I like you, Cece."

My mind went wild. He likes me? Seriously? Yes! YES! YES! I screamed in my mind.

I blushed. "I like you too, Deuce. And I have for awhile." I confessed.

That's when he leaned down and did exactly what I'd dreamed he would for like, ever. He kissed me.

When he pulls away, I see Dina run off, crying. She'd been watching? Ughhh.

"Dina? Dina! Wait! Please! I'm sorry!" He called, running after her without a goodbye to me.

My lip trembled then. Sorry about what? That he'd kissed me?

A/N: Kay! Drama, drama, drama right? Yea. Totally. Sorry, this one's a bit short, I think? ALRIGHT, REVIEW PLEEEEASE! And add this to your alerts and stuff or keep checking in... :) See ya VERY soon. I update quickly so be watching!

-XxxXPurpleElephantsXxxX 


	4. Indecesive

DISCLAIMER- No, dude's and dudette's. I don't own Shake It Up. Or (I got a few ideas from these books) The Immortals. Of course not. This is a fanfiction site, duh! :)

A/N: Kay, I'm so sorry I didn't get this one out last night, I just wanted to make it a little more thought out, I had a little more trouble with this chapter. It's a bit more of a filler, but I have plenty of drama to come.

Okay, one last thing, here's the chart again. I'm gonna start posting it every chapter because you're going to need it for them:

Red- Energy, strength, anger, passion, fear, ego.

Orange- Self-control, ambition, courage, thoughtfulness, lack of will.

Yellow- Optimistic, happy, intellectual, friendly, indecisive, easily led.

Green- Peaceful, healing, compassion, deceitful, jealous.

Blue: Spirtual, loyal, creative, sensitive, kind, moody.

Violet: Highly spirtual, wisdom, intuition.

Indigo- Benevolence, highly intuitive, seeker.

Pink: Love, sincerity, friendship

Gray- Depression, sadness, exhaustion, low energy, skepticism.

Brown- Greed, self-involvement, opinionated.

Black- Lacking energy, illness, imminent death.

White- Perfect balance.

Chapter 4:

Cece's POV-

I sat up in the hospital bed, and reached into my backpack and grabbed my cell phone, and my diary. My mom had very kindly brought my backpack from home. I could see it on my mom's face how worried and stressed she was.

I picked out a purple pencil, then began to write. I was feeling that pathetic feeling again.

Dear Diary,

I am just... torn.

The guy I like is sending me mixed signals. How am I supposed to know how he feels if he kisses me, then apologizes to his EX- GIRLFRIEND about it?

I feel like maybe I shouldn't let him push me around. I should tell him he needs to get it over with. He needs to confess who he's REALLY in love with.

Me or Dina?

Yea, maybe it's time to not be Cece, the girl who you can push around or just kiss for no apparent reason. Maybe it's time to be Cece, the girl who you don't mess around with. The girl who will stand up for herself!

Now I must put down my pencil and become,

-The New Cece

I quickly placed my pencil in it's pouch, and my diary in the backpack and pick up my phone and text Deuce.

To: Deuce

its cece. we need 2 tlk rite away. plz come to my stupid hospital room.

Man, I hate dealing with drama in a hospital.

To: Cece

sure, no prob cece. ill b rite ovr.

I tapped my fingers on the stand, waiting.

Tik, tok. The clock mocked me. Tik, tok.

Finally, after what felt like an hour of waiting (but was probably ten minutes) Deuce walked in.

"Ummm... Hi, Cece." He said, nervously.

I didn't feel bad for him. I was here to stand up for MYSELF.

"We need to talk."

He sighed. "I know."

"What's going on Deuce? I'm in a stupid HOSPITAL, Deuce, and this drama isn't what I should be worried about. I should be worried about when I'll feel better, or whether or not Gary's gonna let me dance ever again. So why don't you sit down and tell me, honestly, who you have feelings for. Do you like me or Dina?" I say, in a rush.

He sighed, again. "Cece, look-"

"Just answer the question, Deuce."

"You."

"Huh?" I had expected him to break the news that he was still in love with Dina.

"I said 'you'."

"I heard you, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"Well, it's just you APOLOGIZED for kissing me to her... I'm getting mixed signals here Deuce!" I exclaimed, exhasperated.

"I'm sorry. I just hated seeing Dina upset, is all. Really, I broke up with Dina because... I like you, Cece."

I blushed. Ugh, why do I ALWAYS do that when he says he likes me? "I uhh... I like you too, Deuce."

3 Days Later-

I'm finally allowed out of the hospital and Deuce and I are going great. Dina always seems depressed and snappy and makes me feel bad but...

I used my annoying crutches to walk up to Gary.

"Er, hey Gary."

"Oh, Cece, hi, where have you-Oh! What happened to your ankle?"

"Long story. I can't dance for months Gary."

"Cece, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to fire you... just rules. We'll need someone to-"

I cut him off. "Oh, please, please!"

Gary shook his head. "Sorry Cece."

I turned to Deuce for help, who was suddenly grinning. "Hey Gary, I think I know what will change your mind." Deuce said.

Cece's House-

"No, I most certainly will NOT go on a date with Gary Wilde." Mom said.

"OH, PLEASE? PLEAASE? It's the only way Gary won't fire me! Otherwise, I'll have to be done with dancing... forever!"

That was an exaggeration, of course. :)

She rolled her eyes, huffing. "Fine, but you owe me big-time, little girl."

I high-fived Deuce. "Thanks, Deuce!" I said, then happily leaned in to kiss him.

Deuce's POV-

After I got home, I used my new cell phone (touch screen!) to text Cece.

wanna meet at the park? picnic for my sweetie pie ;)

I sent her.

(A little heads up here, Deuce isn't used to his new phone yet, so he accidentaly sent the text to Dina, unknowingly.)

Cece's POV-

I look at Rocky, tired of TV. "Let's go do something! I'm BOORED!"

"Like what? Didn't the doctor say to be gentle on your foot?"

"Yea, but I'm BOOORED!"

She laughed. "Whatever, have it your way. Let's go to the park."

I nodded. "Okay." I tried to stand up, but lost my balance and fell. Rocky laughed, and I stood up, glaring at her.

"So NOT funny." I said.

"SO funny." She said.

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of her, as she contunied laughing.

After we arrived, Rocky pointed to a couple sitting down on a blanket having a romantic picnic, with cute candles and stuff.

"Awww." I said.

Then my jaw dropped when I realized who the couple was.

Dina and Deuce.

My eyes got wet. I knew he still had feelings for her. I KNEW IT!

Rocky looked shocked. We stood behind a tree and couldn't hear a word that was exchanged.

"Cece, you need to go talk to Deuce."

I shook my head. "No. He doesn't care enough to listen to what I have to say anyway."

"Go Cece!" She whisper/yells, pushing me out from behind the fat tree.

Deuce looks up, sees who it is (me of course!) and immediantly tries to talk.

"Cece, honestly, it's NOT what it looks like."

My eyes got wetter then. He won't even admit when he's caught. "Yea? Then what is it?"

"I got a new phone recently, right? And I'm not used to it yet, so I accidentaly texted Dina asking her to a picnic, when I meant to text YOU."

"Yea right! I wanna hear that from Dina, then. And I better hear the truth, NOW!" I said, angered.

Deuce's POV-

I knew exactly what Dina would say. She'd say anything to break Cece and I apart. She going to lie, so Cece will forever hate me. I honestly wanted Cece at this picnic with me!

I looked at Dina, her aura a bright yellow for indecisive.

I looked right at Dina, and pleaded with Dina to tell the truth. I'd explained it all to her after I figured things out when she arrived.

PLEASE, tell the truth, please tell the truth, please tell the truth!

Then her aura turned between brown and orange, back and forth as she thought it out.

"NOW!" Cece said, impatiently.

"Okay. I'll tell you what's going on here Cece. Here's the real truth..." She started.

A/N: HIYA! Again, a little short, but I like the cliffhanga ending, you? So Dina's either going to make it or break it here. This isn't my favorite chapter, it's more of a filler because I couldn't do the next dramatic thing yet. Kay, kay, hope you liiikkeed!


End file.
